


Definitely Or

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series little bit of silliness inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Definitely Or

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Are you telling me that… put me down!”

I laughed as her hands beat ineffectually against my back.

“We were talking!”

“No, you were trying to argue.”

“And this…”

“Is the most effective way I know to stop you arguing.”

I carried her up the stairs, chuckling to myself as she muttered and grumbled under her breath, which I knew was for appearances sake more than anything. Reaching the bedroom, I dropped her on the bed, kicked the door closed, then stalked towards her.

“Now, do you want to continue what we started downstairs or…”

“Or?”

I crawled up her body and whispered in her ear. She trembled with desire, then slipped her arms around my neck.

“Or, definitely or.”


End file.
